Greninja
About Greninja (Japanese: Gekkouga) is a playable character in Super Smash Kids. Changes * Greninja now fully speaks human language. On-Screen Appearance * Emerges from a Poké Ball, then performs a ninjutsu hand sign that emits a small burst of water from his hands. Taunts * Up Taunt: Stands upright, clasping his hands together before assuming a ninjutsu stance. The stance resembles one of his attack animation from the Pokémon series. * Side Taunt: Shakes head from side to side, causing his tongue to whip out in the same directions. Particles of saliva fly off with each whip. * Down Taunt: While standing on one foot, Greninja holds out his hands, faces the screen, and summons small sprays of water. The sprays can do 1% or 2% and produce some knockback, though they’re able to KO only at 420%. Unlike the rest of Greninja’s taunts, this one can not be cancelled (unless Shadow Sneak is being charged before using it). Greninja Up.gif|Greninja’s up taunt. Greninja Side.gif|Greninja’s side taunt. Greninja Down.gif|Greninja’s down taunt. Idle Poses * Crosses arms over his body, then separates them with a flourish. * Hunches over and assumes a ninjutsu pose. Greninja Idle.gif|Greninja’s first idle pose. Greninja.gif|Greninja’s second idle pose. Moveset * Neutral Attack: Two alternating palm thrusts followed by a double palm thrust that emits a small blast of water. If button mashed, it is instead followed by a series of knifehand strikes that emit blade-shaped blasts of water that concludes with an outward knifehand strike that emits a small blast of water. * Forward Tilt: A hook kick which stops halfway. * Up Tilt: Greninja attacks with his tongue. * Down Tilt: Greninja does a downward hand sweep. * Dash Attack: A sweep kick. * Forward Smash: An inward slash with a water kunai. * Up Smash: Two reverse gripped inward slashes with water kunai. * Down Smash: Hits both sides with water kunai. * Neutral Aerial: Strikes a ninjutsu pose while emitting an exploding water bubble. * Forward Aerial: A forward slash with a water kunai. * Back Aerial: Kicks backwards three times. * Up Aerial: A corkscrew flying kick. * Down Aerial: A diving double foot stomp. * Grab: Grabs with a whirlpool. * Pummel: Compresses target with water. * Forward Throw: Shoves the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Greninja leans forward and flings the opponent backward. * Up Throw: Tosses the opponent upwards. * Down Throw: Slams the opponent onto the ground. * Floor Attack (Front): Sweep kicks around himself while getting up. * Floor Attack (Back): Sweep kicks around himself while getting up. * Floor Attack (Trip): Sweep kicks around himself while getting up. * Edge Attack: Performs a roundhouse kick while climbing up. * Neutral Special (Water Shuriken): Uses Water Shuriken, which can be charged. * Side Special (Shadow Sneak): Disappears briefly, then preforms a forward kick or a drop kick (relative to the user‘s reappearance in relation to the enemy) to attack. * Up Special (Hydro Pump): Uses Hydro Pump to propel himself in the inputted direction, it can be used twice. * Down Special (Substitute): Does a pose, if anyone hits him while posing, Greninja will temporarily disappear and get replaced by a wooden log or a Substitute doll then appear behind the opponent and strike them. * Final Smash (Secret Ninja Attack): Turns into Ash-Greninja and attacks the opponent with a mat. If an opponent is caught in the mat, Greninja will send them up into the air and strike the opponent repeatedly in midair with his kunai, before slamming them down with a final hit. Victory Poses * Left: Does a few hand seals with splashing water, and then a ninja pose. * Up: Performs Double Team to briefly create three afterimages of himself. * Right: Does a flip, lands in a spinning pose, and crosses his arms. Palette Swaps Red Greninja.png|Greninja’s Red Costume, resembling Crawdaunt. Pink Greninja.png|Greninja’s Pink Costume, resembling Lickilicky. Shiny Greninja.png|Greninja’s Black Costume, resembling its shiny coloration. Violet Greninja.png|Greninja’s Violet Costume, resembling the purple Kecleon. Green Greninja.png|Greninja’s Green Costume, resembling Politoad and Kecleon. Grey Greninja.png|Greninja’s Grey Costume. Purple Greninja.png|Greninja’s Purple Costume, resembling Shellder. Category:Pokémon Category:Fighters